blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank:R87 T62A
T-62A, Murovanka map |InTheGame_pros= * Outstanding firepower, combining good gun handling, high rate-of-fire, shell velocity, and penetration * Low terrain resistance compensates for low engine power * Very strong turret armor * Good view range * Low profile with high camouflage rating |InTheGame_cons= * Low engine power and top speed * Armor layout is directly outclassed by theObject 430U, by respectable amount * Fuel tank placed next to the driver has a high risk of setting the tank on fire * Lowest shell damage of the Tier 10 mediums * Poor gun depression greatly limits hull-down possibilities |InTheGame_performance= Much like the other Soviet medium tanks, the T-62A excels at flanking attacks. However, the 100 mm U-8TS it carries also has excellent penetration, enough to penetrate the weakspots of even the heaviest tanks in the game. Combined with an incredible rate-of-fire, superb gun handling, high shell velocity, and good base accuracy, the T-62A can quickly rack up the damage despite the low individual shell damage if left unhindered. They also allow the T-62A to make quick and relatively accurate snap shots, and also hit targets while firing on the move with acceptable consistency. If there are plentiful of other medium tanks in the team list for frontline duties, one could also try sniping with this decent weapon to some degree of success. Like the preceding T-54, the T-62A has a near impenetrable turret, vulnerable to only the biggest tank destroyer guns or premium ammunition. The hull of the T-62A is a completely different story; it is actually weaker than the T-54's, and is easily penetrated by even Tier 8 tanks. To make matters worse, there is a fuel tank situated next to the driver which is very vulnerable to being set on fire. In places where the gun depression allow it to hide the hull of the tank, it can be an incredibly difficult target to destroy. Unfortunately, with only 5 degrees of gun depression, the options for this are fairly limited compared to other medium tanks. The maneuverability of the T-62A is quite good, despite the underpowered engine. Its suspension has some of the best terrain resistance values in the game to compensate, although the acceleration can feel a little sluggish compared to the T-54 or the Object 140. The maximum speed is somewhat low, at only 50 km/h, but it is still managable to fulfill its role as a medium tank. The T-62A is a highly versatile machine that can perform well in a variety of tasks. It can brawl using its superb rate-of-fire to overwhelm slower firing tanks, has the mobility and penetration to flank more cumbersome opponents, and can even perform as a scout if absolutely necessary, thanks to a good base view range. Flexibility is the T-62A's greatest asset, and it will rarely find itself in a situation where it cannot leverage something in the battle. |InTheGame_equipment= Tank Gun Rammer, Vertical Stabilizer, Coated Optics, Vents |External_Reviews= |History= thumb|200px|left|T-62 main_battle tank laying a smokescreen The T-62A (Obyekt 165) was one of several competing medium tank designs originally intended to replace the older T-54 medium tank. It was designed in 1957 by the Uralvagonzavod design bureau at Nizhniy-Tagil led by Leonid Kartsev. By the end of the 1950s, it had become clear that the 100 mm D-10 gun used on the T-54 was becoming obsolete against the new generation of Western tanks, and a new weapon was designed. This was known as the D-54 (GRAU index: 2A24). It was a powerful 100 mm rifled gun, with comparable performance to the new 105 mm guns appearing on Western tanks. The favored platform for the D-54 was the Kharkov Obyekt 430, the ancestor of the future T-64, designed by Aleksandr Morozov who had also worked on the famous T-34, T-44, and T-54 medium tanks. Kartsev had also attempted to fit the D-54 to the T-54 (Obyekt 139) with some modifications, but the T-54 was simply too small to properly service the weapon, while the completely new Obyekt 140 was also intended to use the gun but had run into development problems with the suspension and transmission, and was cancelled. Despite these setbacks, Nizhniy-Tagil continued working on the next-generation medium tank. Nizhniy-Tagil had also designed the Obyekt 150, a missile tank that would eventually enter service as the IT-1 Drakon, which utilized a lengthened hull with T-54 components. This hull would form the basis for the Obyekt 165 and 166, the T-62A and T-62, respectively. At roughly the same time, the Soviet premier Nikita Khrushchev became infatuated with the new smoothbore gun entering service, the 100 mm T-12 (GRAU index: 2A19). He ordered that the new Soviet medium tank would also use the 100 mm T-12 as its main armament. Unfortunately, the gun's long ammunition would not fit in any existing turret, so it was instead proposed that the 100 mm be bored out to 115 mm, allowing for a shorter round that had the same amount of propellant. This gun became the 115 mm U-5 Molot (Hammer; GRAU index: 2A20). Kharkov's Obyekt 430 could not be easily modified to take the new 115 mm smoothbore gun, but Kartsev had already designed a new cast turret for the 115 mm gun that could be fitted to the Obyekt 150 hull. This resulted in the Obyekt 166, which would eventually see widespread service as the T-62, supplementing the T-54/55. The new turret could also fit the D-54 gun, and this combination became the Obyekt 165, entering service as the T-62A. Both tanks were ordered into service in 1961 pending modifications to the Obyekt 430, but it was eventually decided to concentrate on the 115 mm gun instead, and only five T-62As were eventually completed. |HistAcc= * Historically, the T-62 and T-62A had 6 degrees of gun depression while the Object 140 had only 5. This is reversed in the game, possibly for balancing reasons. * The T-62A was equipped with the D-54 100mm cannon |HistoricalGallery= image:T-62_1.jpg image:T-62A_2.jpg image:T-62A_3.jpg image:T-62A_4.jpg image:T-62A_5.jpg image:T-62A_Interior.jpg A drawing of the T-62A's interior layout image:T-62A_gunner.jpg The view from the gunner's position image:T-62A_TC.jpg The view from the commander's position |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= Zaloga, S.J., 2009, T-62 Main Battle Tank 1965–2005, New Vanguard Series 158, Osprey Publishing, Oxford, 48p, ISBN:9781846033902. |Ref_links= |Sidebar_Camostop=15.4 |Sidebar_Camomove=11.7 |Sidebar_Camofire=3.4 |Sidebar_Passhard=0.479 |Sidebar_Passmed=0.575 |Sidebar_Passsoft=1.342 |Sidebar_DispTurret=0.077 |Sidebar_DispRecoil=3.356 |Sidebar_DispAccel=0.096 |Sidebar_DispTurning=0.096 }} Category:USSR Tanks